1. Field
This disclosure generally relates apparatuses and methods used to create electronic documents. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for supporting creation of electronic documents.
2. General Background
Presently, a large number of Web sites exist on the Internet. Many Web pages that constitute these Web sites are colorful and elaborately designed. In a case where such elaborate Web pages are created, when, for example, an editor is used, a huge number of person-hours are required.
Thus, hitherto, various types of Web page development support tool have been provided so as to enable efficient creation of Web pages. After a layout is created using a template part and content is embedded in the template part, the template part may need to be changed, for example, when it is found that the number of pieces of content to embedded becomes larger or smaller than initially expected.
Conventionally, when a template part needs to be changed, the editing operation needs to be restarted from the start or the user needs to edit the template part. For example, a dialog for individually editing areas that constitute a template part has been provided as a technique for supporting such editing operation by the user. Moreover, a technique for performing transformation of an entire page so as to move the content has been provided.
When a template part can be changed without the need for such editing operation by the user, the usability of products can be further improved.
In, for example, Contents Management System (“CMS”), since content and display layouts are separately managed, the appearance is changed by statically or dynamically changing a corresponding display layout. Thus, as the number of pieces of content to be embedded increases, the display layout also needs to be changed.
While problems with creation of Web pages have been described, similar problems can be indicated for general electronic documents.